Galaxy Police
by a girl
Summary: The Z warriors reunion is interrupted by two Visitors from space who came looking for Vegeta… what do they want and what is wrong with the Prince?
1. Looking for a prince

Galaxy Police Chapter 1

A ship speeds through space at light speed…aboard were a man and a woman both sent out on a mission. The woman wasn't happy to say the least… "Why do we have to go to this god forsaken planet, I don't want to be anywhere near that monster!" she sighed combing her long green hair back with her fingers. "Telya you know why we are going, captains order he wants us to come back with you know who"

"But Zan he…" she argued but was cut off "I know of all the evil things he has done, I have the scar on my face to remind me of that but our captain gave us these orders ok" she gives up and sits back in her seat looking straight forward. Her mind was racing soon she will see him again…she should be use to this by now, being around such evil after all it was her job to take down the scum of the universe but just thinking about him made her uneasy.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the voice of her male partner "So this is where Vegeta lives"

------------------

Bulma hummed while setting up plates for her get together, it has been two years since the fight with Majin Buu and she really missed her friends no beside Chichi and Goten came over visit, so she invited everyone over. 'I don't just want to see everyone when the world is in danger, why can't we all just stay in touch like normal people… but than again how normal are we?'

"Hey mom!" the purple haired demi saiyan yelled "Yes Trucks" "Mind if I go hangout with Goten" "Yes I do, everyone is coming over so you two can hangout then" "But mom dad isn't going to here" "No buts mister you are going to be here! And as for your father he will be here too if he knows what good for him" Truck knew he wouldn't win this battle and made his way back inside saying something under his breath. 'Soon he will be a teenager…I should ask Chichi want to expect'

Bulma had just finished setting the last table when her first guest arrived. "Hey babe" she turns to find Yamcha and Puar "Yamcha what have I told you about calling me that…what if Vegeta heard you?" "I was just joking….is he here" Yamcha asks looking around nervously "No he is off training alone somewhere"

"Why? Buu is gone and it not like there is another pair like 17 and 18 coming around …." Yamcha felt like someone was staring into his back of his head he turns to find 18, Krillinand their daughter Marron right behind him "What about 17 and me?" the blonde asked her non blinking icy blue eyes looking straight into Yamcha's "oh nothing just reminiscing about the past" he laughs looking away. Krillinsteps forward to change the subject "Bulma how have you been?" "I been doing fine just been keeping busy working here at Capsule corp, my father not as young as he used to be"

Within 30 minutes Master Roshi, Oolong, Ox king, Piccolo, Goten, Gohan, Videl and last but not least the Goku and Chichi were all there "Hey Bulma" Goku beamed he looks around as if searching for something "Where is Vegeta?" "He should be here soon" she turns looking back towards the sky 'come on Vegeta where are you' ever since the fight with Buu ended she felt closer to him especially after hearing about his sacrifice but in the past couple of months he been acting cold towards her.

He doesn't say anything and doesn't want to be touched by her… "Bulma are you ok" Goku asked worried that he might have said something to upset his friend "Oh I fine Goku come on let go get something to get" That was all he needed to hear before dashing off to the tables. Her and Chichi both laugh, "I guess something never change"

------------

The proud Saiyan Prince looks upward toward the sky from the top of a cliff… he didn't know what but something was coming, he could feel it. He hesitated on his next move 'should I get the others… No! What I am I thinking this whole damn planet has made him weak' Vegeta was disgusted with himself he thought he was over his rivalry with Kakarrot and he had openly admitted that he was the best but where did that leave him.

What purpose did he have now; he a prince of a long dead race and he not even the strongest of his kind. Not through hatred or love has he found the power to defeat Kakarrot, Looking back he wasn't able to defeat any of his main enemies Kakarrot, Frieza,Cell,Buu….he help fight him with fusion but in the end it was him with his super saiyan 3 mode that killed Buu. "What is wrong with me, am I some cruel joke… I wasn't on that planet for a reason wasn't I it wasn't just sheer luck that planet Vegeta blew up with out me on it" the prince though long and hard.

'But then again look what happen to Raditz and Nappa they were both meet their pitiful end…hmm by the hands of their own fellow saiyans ' he looks on finally seeing a ship heading toward the ground and of all places it was heading towards Capsule corp " Shit! Why the hell is it landing there?!" he takes off.

--------

All of the Z warriors were on their feet waiting for the ship to landed, it had taken all of them by surprise… no one has sensed anyone coming and didn't noticed the ship in till it was within eye slight. Bumla, Chichi and Videl were in the back of the group with Marron. Everyone else was at the front line. The ship landed it had an oval shape to it and didn't appear to be too big, no bigger than the ships the Briefs build themselves. Everyone tensed up went the door of the ship opened letting out an eerie blue light.

A man and a woman walk out both in a blue uniform, the man smiled while the women held a blank expression. Goku looks them over noticing that they look human enough, the man was about the same height as him but he looks older and has a head of white hair and deep red eyes. The woman looks like she in her mid 30s and has dark green hair and hazel eyes. He makes the first move and steps forward. "I am Goku… May I help you?" Zan looks over to Goku "Yes we are looking for someone" he answers "Who?"Goku asks feeling slighty uneasy about the new vistors. "He is known as Prince Vegeta, Do you known him Goku?" everyone looks at each other which catches Zan eye "So you guys do know him…." "What do you what with my husband" Bulma demands making her way through the warriors Trunks reach out for his mother to stop but she shook of his hand and came up till she was behind Goku, Trunks was right beside her and Goten was on the other side. All the others moved forward as well.

" I didn't know Vegeta made so many friends" he laughs, Telya moves from behind Zan and finally speaks " We are the Galaxy Police and we have been given orders to come here and get Vegeta" Telya anwsers through gritted teeth. Bulma heart sunk she knew that Vegeta has done many evil things but that was the old Vegeta not hers, she steps out in front of Goku "Please I know Vegeta has done a lot of hurtful and wicked things in the past but he is not like that anymore." She noticed the hateful look Telya gave her and backs off till she was closer to Goku.

" Bulma is right Vegeta is a changed man" Goku added putting a hand on Bulma's shoulder. "How could you defend such a monster…" "Telya that is enough!" Zan yells making her and everyone else jump, "I am sorry, my partner didn't mean it that way but first proper introductions I am Zan and this is Telya, We are Galaxy Police but we are not here to arrest Vegeta". "Than what do you want with him?" Bulma was completely confused "We want to ask him to rejoin us"


	2. Welcome Mr Vite

Galaxy Police Chapter 2

"You want him to what!" Bulma grasped not able to believe what this new comer had just told them, looking over to Goku and seeing that he was just as surprised as her and the murmurs behind her let her know that her other friends were feeling the same way. Zan simply smiled . " It's a rather long story… you see me and Telya are officers of an law enforcement organization called the Galaxy Police who oversee the protection of hundreds of planets…Vegeta was a officer and our partner…" as he started to explain he was interrupted but the roaring sound of thunder as rain started to pour down on them.

'Damn so it was going to rain' Bulma thought biting her lip in this unpleasant situation " Would you like to… come inside and explain to us" Bulma asked, of course not truly trusting these new aliens but Goku was here and after dealing with Buu she knew that there was no hiding from unbeatable danger. Zan turned to Telya and she gave him a slight nod which he returned and then he turned back towards Bulma " Oh are you sure we don't want to make you uncomfortable" " No its fine, please come in"

Everyone was now in Bulma's living room the two guest were sitting on small couch while Bulma, Goku and Gohan sat right across from them in a larger one and the other Z warriors where behind them spread out, some finding a seat, others such as Piccolo where leading against a wall. Chi-Chi at first wanting to leave with her family stood put, it was clear her son and husband were staying and while she didn't want to admit it she was interested in these visitors. Mrs. Briefs seeing all the company brought in tea and arrangement of pastries and set them down on a table between the couches. " Thanks madam " Zan smiled causing Mrs. Briefs to blush " No problem, let me know if you would like anything else" she beamed as left the room.

After her mother departure Bulma forced her full attention back on Zan " You said Vegeta was an police officer but I don't understand…how? He was an soldier in Freiza's army." she struggled with the last part, not wanted to admit the terror Vegeta once was apart of.

" Yea he was with Nappa and Raditz, they were with Freiza since planet Vegeta was destroyed and even before " Goku added . Zan smile faded some as if he was thinking about something bitter sweet " Yes Vegeta did worked under Freiza as a child and before coming to earth but starting five months after planet Vegeta was destroyed and up to 4 years before first coming to this planet he was an officer." " But Vegeta during that time couldn't have, I mean he was ruthless…I cant see him saving lives then…" Krillin started but quickly stop after receiving a glare from Bulma "Please finish… how did this happen? I am having a hard time believing you".

Telya shifted her position on the couch and look totally pissed off " Yes Zan just get to the point, I want this to be over already!" "Telya please be patient, it wont help to rush this…" before he finish she already got up and went to stand behind the couch they were sitting on and looked out a window. Zan signed " I know this all may come as a shock but please hear me out… perhaps this may help, please do not be alarmed I am about to show you something" he dug in one of his pockets and pulled out some type of device which look kind of similar to the dragon ball radar but had a smoother look to it ,had a blue screen and no buttons appeared to be on it. He place it on the table and pressed down on the center on the screen, a beam of blue light came out about three and half feet above the device. Everyone tense up preparing for what might happen next, what came up shocked them.

A familiar figure appeared in the center of the light as a holographic image, his stance was the same but the expression of the younger face was one they never seem before on it one that appear to be happy and content also he was wearing the same uniform as the two officers in front of them " Oh god, that's Vegeta!" Bulma and the rest of the group shouted. Zan nodded and again pressed something on the screen. A robotic female voice started to speak " Galaxy Police data log for Officer 082986, Officer Prince Vegeta Vite 1st rank. Specialty hand to had combat and Kai use in battle, weapon the Moroha Shi otherwise known as the Double Edged Death, Officer status…missing." the voiced ended and the image disappeared.

"Wow I cant believe this, Vegeta really was a officer…wait Vegeta Vite?" Goku asked Zan looked up at him instantly understanding his confusion " Yes, Vite is his last name… you see Vegeta was a child when he first join our forces and for a child to join and live on the base he must have a parent on said base, Vite is my family's name and Telya also shares it… both her and Vegeta were adopted by me."


End file.
